Cheater
by swagkingalan
Summary: When Duncan comes home late from a night out with the guys he's got a lot of explaining to do to his wife Courtney. Duncey


I do not own any Total Drama related.

Cheater.

As the car drove up the drive way Duncan had turn off his car and quietly got out of his car and made his way into his and Courtney's house. He hung his keys and took a look at the clock it was 2:45 am he had gone out to a guys night out and none of them had told there wife's. He headed into the kitchen to make himself a snack, but as he walked in there he saw Jessica he's six year old daughter awake coloring on the kitchen table. He turn on the lights and took a seat next to her.

"Jessica, why aren't you in bed? It's way passed your bed time?" said a irritated Duncan.

"I couldn't sleep, I was to worried." she said yawning and whipping her eyes.

Duncan looked at his tired daughter who looked like she had been crying, and she had. He picked her up and placed her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Worried about what sweetheart ?" he said.

"About mommy." she said putting her colors back in their box.

"Why? What's wrong with mommy?" Duncan said helping his daughter clean up.

"She was really worried about you, she called you a "cheater". What does that mean daddy?" she said looking at her dad's eyes.

"It's nothing honey, don't worry about it how about you go up to your room and get some rest I'll clean up." he said placing her drawings on the fridge.

"Okay, goodnight daddy." she said kissing her father on the cheek "I love you" and with that said she made herself up the stairs.

"I love you too honey." he said looking at her drawings.

One of them caught his attention real good. It was one where they were all holding hands outside the house and the sun had a smiley face on it. He couldn't help but smile at the words in the middle of the drawing that said "I love my parents!" He then went up the stairs into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas that were in cabinet in the hallway were they kept all their extra clothes, and he proceeded into his and Courtney's bedroom. As he walked in there he saw his beautiful wife laying there pretending to be asleep, her pillow was soaking because of the tears she had been letting out. He then went up to his spot on the bed and laid down.

"Courtney, I know you're awake." He said staring at the ceiling.

"Where were you?" she said turning to look at him.

"I was with the guys tonight we kinda lost track of time." he said turning to her.

"Duncan, please don't lie to me!" she said standing up.

"Courtney our six year old daughter is in the next room, please lower your voice." he said calmly standing up.

"Oh shut up Duncan I put her to sleep at eight, she's sound asleep!" she said angrily.

"No she's not, I came home, walked into the kitchen, and saw her drawing on the kitchen table. Now Courtney keep your voice down please." he said walking to the other side of the bed so they could be face to face.

she looked at him and slapped him without hesitation. "You were with her again weren't you!" she said with tears coming down her face.

"No Courtney I wasn't with her, I haven't talked to her in years" he said staying calm.

she slapped him again "Stop lying to me Duncan! Do you have any idea how this affecting our daughter!"

sure Duncan could have stopped her from slapping him, but he knew that Courtney had to express herself even if it meant getting slapped.

"Princess..., I wasn't with her! I swear I cared about you and Jessica to much to hurt you two like that. You two are my everything, the best things that has ever happen to me, and I couldn't be happier being the most luckiest guy on the planet. I have the most beautiful, intelligent, and most caring wife on this planet. I also have the most cutest, adorable, thoughtful daughter on this planet, and she really shouldn't be eavesdropping right now." said Duncan staring into Courtney's eyes and then looking at the door.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry daddy!" Jessica then closed the door and went back into her room.

Courtney couldn't help but giggle at this, Duncan then turned his attention back to her and kissed her. With that kiss Courtney knew that Duncan was faithful to her 100% and that all the the things he had just said were true. She place her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, he then placed his hands on her waist, and they kissed for about 3 minutes until they both needed air.

"You haven't called me that since-" she said before he cut her off

"Since we were 16 years old? Yeah I know." he said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm also sorry that I slapped you twice, is there anyway I could make it up to you Dunkie?" she said in that lovely voice of hers.

"I know one way you can make it up to me" he said pulling her close.

"Duncan.." she said biting her lip "Jessica's is in the other room."

"Oh you thought I meant sex. I was thinking more like pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." he said laughing in that cute laugh of his.

Courtney giggle at his joke he was still the immature teen she had met on the island, only more caring for not only her, but for their daughter.

"Pancakes it is my prince, now would you care to join me for bed?" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to bed.

"Of course my princess, but you know the rules no shirts in bed" he said winking at her.

"I'm aware of the rules" she said pulling him onto the bed.

They then just laid there looking at each other's eyes and kissed she snuggle up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They departed lip contact a minute later and said the same words at the exact time.

"I love you"

The End


End file.
